De fils et d'aiguilles
by Rowling Stones
Summary: UA. Harry Potter, styliste de la marque Gryffindor, se retrouve obligé de collaborer avec l'acide Draco Malefoy en vue d'une collection d'été pour le défilé du terrible Bartemius Croupton. La bobine du fil de l'amour se déroule lentement pour nos deux artistes en herbe.


Chapitre 1 : La fin du rêve…

_ Et voilà, Harry, on y est ! s'exclama Oliver Wood en freinant brutalement, inconscient du bruit qui s'était produit dans son dos.

_ M-Merci…

_ De rien, tout le plaisir était pour moi ! J'espère que vous ne serez pas en retard !

_ Avec tous les feux que vous avez grillé, ça ne risque pas, pensa le jeune homme, les tripes au bord des lèvres.

Harry Potter, 27 ans, styliste de son état, né le 31 juillet 1980 et en phase de décès le 4 janvier 2007, sortit de son Austin Martin, blanc comme un lavabo avec des nuances de vert gazon. Harry habitait à l'autre bout de Londres, au 12 Square Grimmaurd avec son parrain le célèbre parfumeur Sirius Black - notamment connu pour son duo d'eaux _Prongs_ et _Padfoot_ – et le non moins fameux Rémus Lupin, talentueux couturier spécialisé dans les fourrures et créateur de la sensuelle collection _Moony_. Tous les trois travaillaient pour la marque **Gryffindor**, dirigée par le malicieux Albus Dumbledore, dans une vieille usine sur les bords de la Tamise. Le bâtiment était gris, sale et croulant vu de l'extérieur mais chaleureux à l'intérieur avec ses murs repeints en doré et ses sols en parquet rouge.

_ Salut, Harry ! lui lança Seamus Finnegan, un des comptables, alors que le styliste traversait le couloir pour aller dans le bureau de son patron.

_ Bonjour, M. Potter.

_ Yo, Harry ! le saluèrent Fred et Georges Weasley, deux des couturiers.

_ Bonjour, Potter, lui fit Cédric Diggory, un mannequin de l'agence de modèles **Hufflepuff Entertainment**.

Harry répondait avec un hochement de tête poli ou une brève poignée de main, il était pressé car vraiment en retard sur le dernier vêtement qu'il devait présenter pour l'édition spéciale du _Quibbler Daily_ et cet entretien avec le directeur ne l'arrangeait pas du tout.

_ Bonjour, Harry, bien dormi ? Oh, tu es tout pâle, excuse-moi de la question, constata Albus, amusé.

_ C'est parce que je vous vénère tous les soirs à 22h précises pour m'avoir assigné Wood comme chauffeur, répliqua le jeune homme en baillant.

_ Oh, je suis fier de ce petit, il est si dévoué ! Savais-tu qu'il aurait pu être candidat au Grand Prix de Mocano ?

_ Monaco, monsieur, Monaco…

_ C'est dommage, n'est-ce pas ?

_ Oui, c'est dommage… Vous vouliez me voir pour quoi, déjà ? C'est que j'ai du travail et…

_ Ah oui, **Slytherin** ! Assieds-toi, Harry, je vais t'expliquer.

Le jeune styliste tira une chaise et s'assit. Il se frotta les yeux de la main et écouta ce que son directeur avait à lui raconter.

_ Harry, comme tu le sais, en mai prochain aura lieu le défilé de Bartemius Croupton à Paris…

_ Oui, du 17 au 21, je sais.

_ … tu sais aussi que cette année, nous comptions y participer…

_ Oui, Lavande me l'a dit.

Lavande Brown était l'assistante d'Harry et une stagiaire qui venait de la très stricte **Royal Trelawney Academy**, d'où était notamment sortie le mannequin Parvati Patil.

_ … seulement, continua Albus, même si nous avons fait depuis longtemps nos preuves, **Gryffindor** n'a pas été considérée comme assez « grande » pour participer… seule en tout cas… encore un coup de ce serpent de Karl…

_ Sans vouloir le défendre, dit Harry en levant les yeux au ciel, avouez quand même que **Chanel** nous est largement supérieure, on n'y peut rien… Comment va-t-on faire, alors ?

_ C'est là que tu interviens, Harry !

_ Moi ?

_ Oui, mon petit ! Harry, dis-moi… connais-tu bien **Slytherin **?

Harry se mit à réfléchir en faisant la grimace. Sirius et Rémus lui avaient longuement parlé de cette marque-là et pas en des termes élogieux, surtout venant de son parrain. Selon le parfumeur, c'était une bande de tricheurs, voleurs et sournois qui copiaient **Gryffindor** et passaient leur temps à les emmerder.

De l'autre côté de la Tamise, sur la rive droite, se trouvait le bâtiment de **Slytherin**. C'était une magnifique maison de l'époque victorienne avec des colonnes en marbre blanc strié de gris autour desquelles s'enroulaient des créatures légendaires telles qu'un basilic ou une hydre la porte d'entrée principale était en bronze et sept serpents s'y déployaient en un étrange éventail à l'horizontale il n'y avait que très peu de fenêtres et celles qui donnaient sur la rue étaient toutes masquées par de lourds rideaux d'un vert très sombre. **Slytherin** était la grande rivale de **Gryffindor **et les deux marques étaient aussi connues pour leurs créations que pour leurs différends.

_ Sirius m'en a un peu parlé. Fred et Georges ont eu des ennuis avec deux de leurs commerciaux et il y a deux jours, un de leurs stylistes a failli me rentrer dedans avec sa Berline sur Piccadilly Circus. Ce sont vraiment des brutes ! Je n'aimerais pas travailler chez eux, ça doit être insupportable !

_ Hm.

Harry sentit dans son ton que ce qu'il allait entendre dans quelques secondes n'allait pas lui plaire.

_ Arrêtez de tourner autour du pot, je n'aime pas le jardinage, rétorqua-t-il avec lassitude.

Albus sembla réfléchir un petit moment.

_ Bien. Comme je te l'ai dit, **Gryffindor** n'est pas suffisamment grande pour déposer une candidature, le minimum est de 170 salariés et nous ne sommes que 140. Malgré tout, il est possible, heureusement pour nous, de présenter une collection issue d'une association de deux marques différentes.

Une petite idée fit son chemin dans l'esprit d'Harry et il espérait fortement se tromper.

_ Et dans la logique des choses et avec le peu de temps que nous avions…

_ … vous avez choisir **Slytherin**, acheva Harry en se lamentant, la tête entre les mains. Et quel est le rapport entre ce défilé et moi ?

Albus hocha la tête d'un air grave, devenant tout à coup très sérieux.

_ Il faut que tu saches, Harry, que nous avons beaucoup de chance et que c'est une très belle occasion que nous offre **Slytherin**, qui pouvait parfaitement refuser et participer toute seule. Je compte sur toi pour leur faire bonne impression après-demain.

_ Pourquoi ça ?

_ Tout **Gryffindor** compte sur toi, Harry. Après tout, qui, à part le fils de James et Lily Potter pouvait être choisi ?

James et Lily Potter, les parents d'Harry, morts le 31 octobre 1981 par crash d'avion alors qu'ils revenaient d'un défilé à Tokyo, étaient tous deux reconnus dans le monde de la mode pour avoir habillé les plus grands mannequins et inventé la célèbre collection _Godric's Hollow_. James était styliste et Lily, sa coloriste.

James et Lily vivaient ensemble dans le petit village de Godric's Hollow, où était né le fondateur de **Gryffindor**. Ils s'étaient rencontrés à **Suprem Cloth University**, là où sortaient généralement beaucoup de talents. C'était aussi là qu'ils avaient fait la connaissance de Sirius Black – qui depuis s'était reconverti en parfumeur – et Rémus Lupin ainsi qu'un quatrième garçon que Harry ne connaissait pas mais qui, selon les dires de son parrain, avait mal tourné. Les quatre jeunes gens avaient commencé leur carrière en ouvrant un petit magasin à Godric's Hollow. Albus Dumbledore, le nouveau directeur de **Gryffindor**, était passé dans ce petit village pour se recueillir devant la tombe de Godric avec son ancien collaborateur Gellert Grindelwald, son frère Aberforth et sa sœur Ariana et avait proposé de les engager tous les quatre.

_ Fais-nous honneur et rabaisse le clapet de tous ces petits prétentieux, le 17. Cédric Diggory te servira de modèle et de mannequin pour vos mesures.

_ _Nos_ mesures ? Je ne vais pas travailler seul ?

_ Harry, connais-tu la définition d' « association » ? Tu auras un partenaire, bien sûr. Tom Riddle, le directeur de **Slytherin**, m'a appelé pour me dire que tu travailleras avec un jeune homme de ton âge qui est sorti, comme toi, de **Suprem Cloth**. Bonne chance, Harry, et n'oublie pas : patience et longueur de temps font plus que force ni que rage.

Et sans plus de cérémonie, Harry Potter, 27 ans, styliste de son état, né le 31 juillet 1980 et décédé d'appréhension le 4 janvier 2007, fut chassé du bureau directorial avec une seule pensée en tête : « oh mon dieu ! Je vais travailler avec **Slytherin **! ».


End file.
